


Feel You From Within

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: BodySwap! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Bottoming from the Top, Happy Ending, I'm so sorry, M/M, Schmoop, Trickster Gabriel, dom!cas sort of, i'll do better next time, this is a pitiful excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part 3 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/71180">This</a>. Won't make much sense if you haven't read parts 1 & 2 )</p>
<p>Dean and Cas find out why they swapped bodies again, but they need Sam's help setting it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You From Within

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rDVNbzfBq0).
> 
> Someone mentioned I left the last one open ended, so I decided to close it up. Now it has outgrown itself and the next installment will have multiple chapters - and ships.

Seven days.

It took seven days for two seasoned hunters and an angel to figure out why the witch’s spell had come back.

Seven days was a long time to spend in someone else’s skin. The novelty wore off quickly, but the awkwardness eased, too. There were certain drawbacks, but also benefits, to swapping bodies, at least when you happened to have been swapped with the person who had recently become your lover.

For instance, Dean had been able to learn firsthand exactly what kind of touches Cas’ body enjoyed best. That would come in handy, now that they were finally on their way to getting swapped back. Or, at least, Dean hoped they were. It really depended on Sam.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Samster? You gonna let our brothers stay in the wrong bodies forever? Or are you coming with me?”

“I still don’t get why me, man? Or why you couldn’t just ask instead of…” Sam gestured to Dean and Cas in their swapped forms.

“And they call you the smart one. I’m the Trickster, jackass. Why would I just ask when I could…” he too gestured at Dean and Cas, in a flamboyant mockery of Sam’s motions. “Man, Sam-o, it’s like you don’t know what Trickster _means_.” He rolled his eyes and suddenly had a sucker in his hand which he popped in his mouth.

“Can we please get back to the point here? Sam, come on, what’s the worst that could happen? You go to this thing with him, boost him on your shoulders so he can see over the crowd or whatever it is he needs you for and we get our bodies back!” Cas had been maintaining the mojo that made their voices their own, but Gabriel found it so funny that he reworked his spell so Cas didn’t need to.

They hadn’t actually figured out that Gabriel was behind it all until he had revealed himself. Dean had long suspected the guy wasn’t really dead - once bitten twice shy - but he never really expected to meet up with him again. They had all been shocked when he’d popped into the room and made his proposal. He’d change them back, if Sam went with him to an event the following day. He wouldn’t say what the event was or why he’d suddenly decided to screw with them again, just that he’d seen the witch’s spell and had liked it so much he’d decided to use it himself.

Sammy leveled his bitchiest of bitchfaces at Dean, who stared back impassively with Cas’ best impervious face. That had come in handy, the way Cas’ face didn’t automatically show emotion. Of course, he’d learned a lot about Cas’ emotions by watching his own face run the gamut. He’d never realized how much of a reaction Cas was actually having to things until he’d seen him living in his own expressive face.

“Fine,” Sam growled out. “When do we lea-”

Before he could finish his sentence, they disappeared. For the first time, Dean noticed that Cas looked concerned.

“What is it?”

“My brother is up to something.”

“Well, obviously, Cas. I mean, like he said, he’s the Trickster.”

“Yes, but he wants Sam for something other than an event.”

“Ok, but it’s not like he’s gonna hurt Sam, right? I mean, he likes Sam. I’m the one he killed all those times.”

“I suppose. I just wonder if I should have stopped them.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I want my body back and I don’t _think_ any harm will come to your brother. I just wish I knew for sure.”

“Well, all we can do now is wait, unless you know where they went?”

“I know where they are, but I’m afraid of what Gabriel might do if we follow them.”

“So, we wait?” Cas nodded. “What do you want to do while we wait?” Cas didn’t say anything, but Dean’s borrowed face broke into a wide smile when he looked at him. He’d recognize his seduction face anywhere. “Yeah, ok. I’m on board with that. How do you wanna do it this time?”

By now they had tried almost everything, from handjobs to blowjobs and from Dean topping to Dean bottoming. They hadn’t tried anything very adventurous yet, sticking to a single position for the actual sex, but Cas had indicated he was ready for experimenting - though probably not until they got back into their own bodies.

“There is something I’d like to try, but only if the idea I have for counteracting Gabriel’s spell actually works. It would only be a temporary fix,” he warned, though Dean had assumed as much.

“Let’s give it a try. I’m up for whatever you want, Cas.”

“Ok, let me see if I can make this work. It’s probably best if you close your eyes.” Cas pressed a hand to Dean’s chest and then told him to open his eyes.

Dean looked over and saw Cas standing in front of him, looking like Cas instead of Dean. Oddly, he still felt like he was in Cas’ body and when he moved, that perception only increased. He had a feeling that the image of Cas was only an illusion, but it was a good one. He rushed to kiss Cas while he could see him. There was a bit of a disconnect between his hands and his eyes at first, but that soon went away and he noticed nothing unusual after the first minute or so.

Kissing Cas still felt so amazing, Dean couldn’t believe it was actually real. It had been over a week now and he wondered how long it would be before he was convinced it wasn’t just a dream. A small piece of him hoped it would always feel a little unbelievable, that kissing Cas would always fill him with wonder.

Their passion was still so new that it wasn’t long before they were both panting, naked and ready to get to the next step. It had been a happy day when they realized Cas’ mojo meant he could manipulate their bodies to eliminate the need for prep. They still needed lube, but Cas could open either of them up with just a thought - or the press of a finger to a forehead.

Dean liked letting Cas decide whose turn it would be. Dean enjoyed not knowing until that moment of choice who would get to be inside the other. This time, Cas said he was going to “bottom from the top while domming.” Dean wasn’t 100% sure either of them knew what that meant, but he was totally up for whatever Cas thought it meant. Every idea Cas had in bed was an awesome one and now that he was actually getting to see Cas while they had sex, he couldn’t imagine not liking anything about that.

The next thing he knew, his hands were tied above his head with Cas’ blue tie. Cas was straddling him with a wicked grin. He knew his eyes were wide, but he couldn’t help the awe that went through him at naked, victorious looking Cas. That fat pink mouth was bending toward him. It was the first time in a week that he’d gotten to see it outside the mirror, but it was still just as sexy as before.

Cas plundered his mouth with no mercy, licking and sucking and biting his tongue and lips. Dean was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t even notice when Cas slid down into position. It shocked a gasp out of him when Cas leaned back and slid down onto his cock.

“You can’t come until I say,” Cas panted in a harsh whisper.

“I’ll do my best, Cas, but fuck, that feels good.” His eyes swept over the body riding him. “You _look_ good. Dammit, Cas. Do you know what you do to me?”

Cas just grinned wider and took his own cock in his hand, drawing a long moan from Dean. Cas continued to ride him, hard, until they were both hanging by a thread. Dean pleaded for release, but Cas wouldn’t oblige at first. Then Dean pleaded with Cas to come himself, so Dean could see. That sent Cas off, coming over his fist like a fountain.

“Come, Dean, now,” he growled as his orgasm swept through him. They locked eyes and Dean did as he was told, cock pulsing hard while buried to the hilt in Cas.

Cas fell forward and they both whispered, “So good to me,” into the other’s ear before they fell asleep.

 


End file.
